


公路片耶！

by Anonymous



Category: Last Ranker (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 不成功的公路片文。不知道为什么那么多语言描写。吉格未成年，或者18也行，法兹成年
Relationships: Faz/Zig (Last Ranker)
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	1. 加油站

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Algae_RA1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/gifts).



“我要出名！”吉格留下这样一句话，就背着吉他骑车离开了家。

他朝着太阳落下的方向，沿着公路骑了几公里，他在一家加油站停了下来。这里倒还没那么荒凉，时不时有人来往加油。他往地上一坐，把琴盒打开放在面前，唱起一首最近写好的歌。在等着加油的人也无事可做，五六人就聚成了一个小圈听他唱歌。虽然人不多，吉格还是卖力地唱着，清亮的嗓音引得周围的人都不禁微笑起来。

“小伙子，你要去哪里啊？”一位戴着珍珠项链的老太太笑眯眯地问，一边在他的琴盒里放下一张百元的钞票。“要不是我家车装满了，就载你一起去啦。”她指着装满了各种行李的旅行车，车里的老爷爷摇下窗口挥了挥手。

“我也不知道自己要去哪里呢！想先游历一下世界。”吉格放下琴，“谢谢您啦！今天晚饭有着落了。也谢谢大家捧场！今天表演就到这里啦，我是吉格！”快要沉没在地平线的夕阳红艳艳地照在他脸上，映得他眼睛亮晶晶的。

他收好琴盒，到便利店买了块面包坐在路边吃起来。一辆车开过来停在他面前，男人从窗口探出头来。

“要我载你一程吗？”他迟疑了一下，又叫了名字，“吉格？”

“要诶！”吉格把没吃完的面包装进口袋，打开车门毫不客气地坐了进去。

“诶……你不怕我是连环杀人犯吗。”男人踩着油门，有些诧异的问。

“和杀手先生的故事，可以写成一首有趣的歌了。”吉格眨巴着眼睛，一脸灿烂。

男人更诧异了，只好转过头去专注地看路。车子在沉默中缓缓行驶着，时不时有碾过的小石子飞溅起来。

在寂静快要变成了尴尬之前他开了口：“说起来刚刚的歌，是你自己写的？从来没听过。”

“是的哦！”提到这一点吉格一下子兴奋起来，一副要从副驾驶座跳起来的样子。然后就滔滔不绝地讲起了这首歌的创作灵感，讲着讲着还唱了起来。

天色已经快要暗下来了，衬得吉格的一双眸子愈发熠熠生辉，脸颊红通通的。看起来这一晚上是停不下来了，男人赶紧打断了他：“要来我乐队当主唱吗？“

吉格斩钉截铁：“不要。”

“诶？为什么？？”


	2. 酒吧

不想当主唱的流浪歌手和自称是杀人犯的不明人士就这样一起踏上了旅程。除了只能在车上睡觉以外一切还算顺利。

“喂，前面好像有个小城镇，停一晚上我们赚点钱找个旅馆好好睡一觉吧。”吉格举着一大张地图眯着眼睛看。

“怎么成‘我们’了，之前好像一直在白嫖我的食物吧”，男人翻个白眼，“还有我不叫‘喂’，我有名字，法兹。”

“你也没告诉我嘛！”

“……你也没问过。”

“哈，我以为杀手先生不喜欢透露个人信息呢！”

“……”

他们在一个酒吧门口停了下来。吉格抓起吉他就跳下车跑进去了。法兹刚把车子熄火就见吉格气呼呼地从酒吧里走出来。“换一家！这老板真是一点品位都没有！”

法兹咯咯笑起来，被吉格一拳锤在肩膀。“好好好，换一个。“，怪疼的。

夜幕降临的时候吉格总算是被人可怜收留了，他被安置在狭小酒吧的一角，法兹坐在一边默默听着。一盏昏暗的提灯勉强照亮吉格的脸，虽然在路上奔波很久脏兮兮的，但看起来还是十分可爱。偶尔也有客人在他面前的酒杯里投下几个硬币做小费。

眼看着终于攒够了半杯子硬币，再加上老板给的一点工资，似乎是够了，吉格哗啦哗啦把钱往兜里一倒，拎起吉他起身要走。老板不乐意了，走过来抓着他胳膊。“我这还没关门呢，说好唱一个晚上呢？”

“我——累——啦——”吉格拖长声音道，把胳膊从对方手里拽出来。“再说我这么好的嗓音，在你这里唱几个小时，你简直赚翻了好不好。”

确实唱的挺好，法兹腹诽，但是这样直白地说出来岂不是……

如他所料，老板果然一拳打过去了，吉格下意识躲了，但仍然被击中了颧骨。“喂！喂！”他不满地大喊起来。

法兹走过去拉开人，给老板道了歉，说不行把工资退回去一半就让他走吧。老板气鼓鼓地拿着钱走了。

“喂，为什么拿我工资给他！又不是你的钱”吉格也气哼哼的。

“……要不是我你早都死在路上了吧，对救命恩人也有点感恩之心嘛。”

“好吧好吧好吧。那准许你和我挤一间屋子。不过我自己也可以活的很好的！”他不服气地挥了挥拳头。

“……”


	3. 旅馆

两人终于洗了好多天以来的第一个澡，舒服极了。吉格裹着浴袍一屁股坐在床上，先洗好坐在旁边的沙发椅上的法兹打量着他。小旅馆没有吹风机那种高级玩意儿，湿漉漉的头发垂下来遮住眼睛，他忍不住伸出手去把它拨到一边，好能继续看着那双神采飞扬的眼睛。吉格又开始滔滔不绝地讲起各种事，法兹完全没在听，脑子里一帧一帧闪过去各种电影片段，然后他倾过去吻住了吉格。

吉格很轻地笑了一下，回应起来。舌尖舔上柔软的嘴唇，不知不觉地法兹发现自己成了被进攻的一方。吉格放开了法兹，在两人的喘息声中跨上了法兹的大腿，又开始啄着法兹的嘴角，然后一路向下，在喉结的位置轻轻咬了一口，在锁骨处则落下一个吻。法兹两只手紧抓着扶手，看着吉格抬眼灿烂一笑，在自己腿间跪下身子，不禁咽了咽口水。

“已经硬了吗。”吉格已经打开了法兹的拉链，正打量着他的柱体。他怎么看起来这么熟练……法兹在心里念叨。吉格发觉他在走神，就惩罚性地含住法兹的肉棒，一下吞到喉口。“啊！”法兹惊到从椅子上弹起，吉格也被这一下呛到了。

“……你怎么这么着急。慢点来嘛。”法兹揉了揉吉格的头发，吉格翻了个白眼，凹着腮帮子开始吸，两只手抓着法兹的膝盖支撑着自己。法兹看着歌手粉嘟嘟的嘴唇包裹着自己的肉棒，掌心湿漉漉头发的触感，忍不住漏出几声喘息。几个来回之后，喘息声越来越重，“吉格，我要去了。” 吉格闻言急忙抬起头，让法兹泄在自己掌心，然后在吉格的衣襟上擦了擦手。

“……喂，你这。”

“难不成要我吞下去？我才不要，精液那么难吃”

“……”

法兹只好把上衣先脱掉，想着明天早上起来洗了。

吉格站起身，朝法兹伸出一只手，“去床上吧，在这里好不舒服。”法兹心想你事还挺多，但还是乖乖抓住伸来的手站了起来。还没站稳就突然天旋地转，被吉格推倒在了床上。

“诶？”法兹惊慌起来，“难道……”

“难道我是上面那个？当然了。倒不是说你没有那种资质”，吉格低头看了看法兹的性器，“但是我很怕疼啊。”一副理所当然的样子，让人很难拒绝。法兹叹了口气，在床上安稳躺好，看着吉格把他的裤子彻底褪掉，又慢吞吞地脱掉自己的浴袍，在抽屉里翻到避孕套和润滑剂。这小旅馆倒是什么都有，法兹心想。吉格爬到床上，拍拍法兹的大腿示意他翻过来。“没事，我会好好扩张的，不会让你感觉疼的”，吉格这会儿倒是一脸认真了。

冰凉的液体淋在他屁股上，一只手指开始在他的穴口打转，然后缓缓探进去。确实很温柔，但刚泄过一次的法兹在刺激下很快地吃下了第二根手指，然后是吉格的肉棒，他抓紧床单，把脸埋在枕头里，捂住奇奇怪怪的叫声。

事后。

“那个……做我的主唱吧！”

“绝对不要！”

“……”


End file.
